


Overtime Work

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Tickling, Wartenberg Wheel, blindfolding, sensation bondage, sexual use of ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's last full day at the cabin begins and Mr. Gold surprises her with something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overtime Work

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have NO IDEA how happy I am to be going back to the office.

The morning after the party, Belle was feeling tender and satisfied when she woke up next to Dorian. She’d been driven hard to the very edge of pleasure the night before and being through it now she was so calm and happy in their bed.

“Good morning,” he whispered into her neck as soon as she’d regained consciousness.

“Hey, you,” she murmured. “I had a good time last night.”

“Good,” he replied, wrapping an arm around her chest under her breasts and pulling her back tight against his front. “Just relax, sweetheart.”

She sighed and rested against him as he reached down and teased her clit gently between his fingers with his free hand while the other cupped her breast. She wouldn’t have thought that she could get so aroused so quickly after last night, but her body was reacting to him as it always did. He played with her for a little while, not seeming to have any real inclination towards getting her off so much as he was in working her up. She belatedly remembered he hadn’t come the day before when she felt his cock pressing against her ass. She expected him to roll her over and fuck her slowly now that she was wet, but he released her after after a few more moments.

“Are you hungry?” he asked her. “There’s some quiche leftover from last night if you want some.”

“I’m okay,” she said, rolling back towards him. “I’d much rather do other things than eat.”

“Oh really?” he replied. “Then go outside and wait for me. I have a surprise for you.”

She wasn’t sure what she’d been hoping for, but the way he said it so casually had her heart racing as she crawled out of the bed and hurried onto the back porch.

It was a beautiful morning, just beginning to border on hot but the breeze off the lake sent a little chill through her as she waited for him to come for her.

“Don’t turn around,” he said as soon as the door opened. She chewed on her lower lip in anticipation and he came up behind her and wrapped a piece of satin around her eyes, blindfolding her.

“Can you see?” he asked her, and she shook her head _no._ “Good. Get down, sweetheart.”

Belle put her hands on the railing and carefully lowered herself to her hands and knees. She waited for instruction of some sort and soon enough he tapped her ass to move her forward and she crawled until her hands met soft fabric and he guided her onto her back on the blanket. He started stroking her legs before he lifted one leg up onto his shoulder. She felt something being fastened to her thigh like a garter belt, and he lowered her leg lifting the other one and repeating the process

“What are these?” she asked him.

“Hands at your sides,” he said in response, and when she did he strapped her wrists to the restraints on her thighs.

She tugged to see how firmly bound she was, and she was a little surprised at how strong these were and _really_ hoped that he’d break them out again at some point. He was still stroking her legs, and she felt him fasten a leather cuff around each ankle. One of her legs was tied to the railings near her feet, and the other one he pulled towards the cabin before tying it somewhere up the wall. She knew she had to look absolutely debauched with her legs spread and one high in the air.

“How’s that?” he asked.

“It’s good. Very good.”

She could almost see his smile in spite of the blindfold. She knew he was pleased and she wanted to please him as well as she could. Usually when he tied her up like this, he’d eat her out or take a toy to her and she felt herself getting wetter at the prospect.

“You did really well last night,” he said as he dragged a finger across her pussy slowly. “I don’t know that I’ve ever seen anything as sexy as you last night when you were coming over and over again.”

She felt something cool brush against her folds and she bucked her hips as well as she could, but she was stopped by the awkwardness of her position as he pressed the toy into her slowly and pulled it out again. He fucked her with it a few times before pulling it out and pushing it against her ass. It was sweet torture as he pushed it into her just past the widest part before letting her body pull it in the rest of the way. It was the gold butt plug they’d been gifted by Mal, and the weight of it grounded her even as the rest of it felt like some delicious dream that she’d wake from at any moment.

“Are you comfortable?” he asked her. “Nothing too tight?”

“No, it feels good.”

“Tell me if anything starts to tingle or feels wrong.”

She nodded, and although he didn’t need to remind her of that every time she still appreciated that he always reminded her to tell her if anything was wrong. It was more a reminder that he cared about her than anything else, but it was such a nice thing to be reminded of.

He stopped touching her, but before she could protest the lack of his hands she began to feel something feather light and soft dragged down her inner thigh and it stole her breath away. Mr. Gold dragged the tickler across her hips and and down the other one to brush against her raised foot. Belle couldn’t help flinching, but with her hands bound to her thighs and only one of her legs in the air the most she could do was arch her back and wiggle her toes. Thankfully, before it became unbearable he dragged the feather away and traced it up to circle her navel while she squirmed and whimpered. 

It had been years if not a full decade since the last time she’d really been tickled, but he was tracing up and down her sides and under her breasts and it was bordering between ticklish and erotic and it was driving her insane.

“Do you like it?” he asked as he caressed her nipples with the feather.

“I do,” she said. “But oh my God you’re so mean.”

She could hear him chuckling and he wiggled the feather down her torso until it was tickling her pussy and suddenly it wasn’t ticklish anymore, though she couldn’t stop squirming. It was so frustratingly heavenly. She was desperate for more touch but no matter how hard she bucked her hips she couldn’t get enough pressure from the feather and it just drove her crazier until she was sure she was completely wrecked.

“Oh please,” she forced out. “Please, Mr. Gold, I need more.”

“I have a lot more planned for you, sweetheart,” he replied indulgently, setting the feather stick down next to her.

He moved away and she heard some noises that she couldn’t place before suddenly a flogger came down lightly across her torso. He wasn’t hitting hard enough to hurt her, but she could feel the individual strands of leather brushing her belly and breasts as he teased her with the toy up and down her body. It was a different sort of sensation from the feather tickling, but it was just as maddening. Every stroke of the flogger just stoked her arousal, and when the leather came down across her clit it was all she could do to keep from screaming in pleasure at the sensation.

“How does it feel?” he asked her as he brushed her thighs with the leather straps.

“Good,” she said. “Really good.”

He brought the flogger down on her clit again and she thought for sure she could come just from that if he kept doing it.

“Don’t forget to scream for me,” he reminded her as he trailed the ends of the flogger over her breasts. “That’s the rule. Scream if you need to.”

She nodded and gave a shout when the flogger was smacked against her pussy again.

“Good girl,” he said, rubbing his thumb across her lips gently as he worked the flogger up and down her torso again. “Open your mouth, precious.”

He slid his thumb in between her parted lips and trailed the flogger up to bring it down on her breasts just hard enough to sting on her over sensitized flesh. She whimpered and sucked his thumb as he did it again lower, working his way down her body until the final one landed on her pussy and drew a high pitched squeal from her. She felt like a single raw nerve already, and when she heard him drop the flogger she hoped that he’d fuck her now, but instead he gently pressed her jaw open with his thumb.

Belle had hoped he’d put his cock in her mouth, but instead she felt a prickly sensation she didn’t recognize trail down to the tip of her tongue and to her chin. She slowly realized he was running a wheel of little spikes down her body. She’d seen them before, but never had one used on her before and combined with the way he’d warmed her skin up already and she wished she could get some traction because the way he’d restrained her she was just squirming but couldn’t really go anywhere. She was totally helpless as he rolled the wheel down her breasts and across each nipple.

This was a sensation like she’d never experienced before in her life. The tiny little pinpricks across her tender skin was sending little shocks through her, especially as he trailed his hand down to her pussy and ran the wheel up one of her lips and down the other a few time. She couldn’t pull away because of how her legs were bound and when he rolled carefully down her clit she saw sparks. He rested one single spike on the exposed tip of her clit and she screamed his name and arched her back.

“That’s my good girl,” he said. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, Mr. Gold,” she whimpered. “Please fuck me.”

“Not yet, sweetheart,” he replied. “I have so many nice plans for you still. Just relax.”

She nodded and tried to relax as much as she could, but when he rolled the wheel down the bottoms of her feet it was a lost cause. It wasn’t so much the feeling as the reminder that she was completely at his mercy that had her overwhelmed. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she’d be unable to resist him, and that had her close to orgasm just from thinking about it.

He ran the little spiked wheel under her knee and, when she flinched, he held her leg straighter so he could do it again and again and she was helpless to resist.

“Have you had enough, sweetheart?”

She wasn’t sure what to say. She was straining to keep from crying out with sexual frustration as he pressed a kiss to her elevated ankle as he slid a finger into her pussy and teased her entrance, spreading her arousal a little bit before moving away again.

“Are you holding up?” he asked again, waiting until she nodded before she heard him move again.

This time, she felt something cold and wet dripping across her chest and realized he was about to bring ice down onto her nipple a split second before it touched her. The ice set her back to squirming, though. After the way he’d wound her up, it was almost a relief to have the coolness at first but that quickly settled into a lovely acute sort of chill that had her skin tingling. 

Mr. Gold dragged the ice across her chest leaving little rivulets of water that ran down her breasts and then pooled at the base of her throat before running off and dripping down her neck. The feeling left her with a shiver down her spine as he dragged the ice down the center of her chest and set it at the apex of her pussy above her clit.

“Don’t drop it,” he practically growled and before she could register his meaning there was another ice cube being dragged down her pussy and up her thighs. 

She wanted to squirm, but the ice was so slippery she knew that the slightest movement was going to dislodge it. The water was running down her ass and puddling beneath her and he was running the new ice cube down her legs and back up to her hips and breasts. He discarded his second piece of ice to melt into her belly button, and the third piece he ran down her forehead to her nose before sliding it between her lips and letting her suck on it. The cool water cooled her down even more, and when another breeze came off the lake she shivered involuntarily, sending the ice he’d placed on her hips to the floor of the porch.

“Are you cold?” he asked her teasingly, stroking his palm across the goosebumps on her chest and she nodded as well as she could.

Mr. Gold moved again, and she was about to beg him to please just touch her again when she felt him settle between her outstretched legs. She could feel the fabric of his trousers against her thighs and somehow the roughness of them against her skin just reminded her how much she wanted to have him inside of her at last. He ducked his head and the feel of hair on her chest was her only warning before his lips wrapped around her nipple and he sucked it into his mouth.

“Please fuck me,” she gasped before she was even conscious of finding the words. “Please please please I need you inside me.”

“In a moment, sweetheart,” he replied with a little chuckle, pressing a kiss to her forehead before going back to her breasts. He bit the flesh of her left breast gently before sucking it into her mouth hard enough she knew he’d leave a mark. She should have known this was coming when Aurora left hickeys on her the night before, but the way he became territorial over her like that just made her want him more.

“You look so beautiful,” he whispered. She could feel him reaching down to pull his cock from his trousers, and Belle gasped in anticipation as he lined himself up with her entrance. “Beg me, sweetheart.”

“Please, Mr. Gold,” she said. “I need you. I missed you so much last night, I’ve wanted you to fuck me all day. I need you to fuck me and make me yours again.”

He kissed her jawline as he thrust into her deeply. She gasped and arched into him as he thrust over and over again in long slow strokes. She desperately wished her legs were free so that she could wrap them around him and pull him deeper, but she was immobilized and he was thrusting hard and fast and she was rapidly rising to an orgasm. The angle of her hips and the way he had been teasing her all morning finally sent her over the edge, and as she fell limp beneath him she felt him shudder above her and come deep inside her.

Belle wished he’d stay in her longer, but all too soon he was pulling away and her legs were untied. The one that had been in the air started prickling the moment he lowered it to the floor and she realized it had fallen asleep while she’d been too aroused to notice. He continued unstrapping her arms from her legs and then finally untied the blindfold and she blinked at the light, and buried her face in his neck as soon as he was laying down with her.

“How was that?” he asked, trailing fingers up and down her back as she cuddled into him.

“Really good,” she said. “Really, really good. That was the perfect end to my vacation.”

“I’m going to miss you being up here. It’s nice having you at the office, but having you here was amazing.”

“At least you can get rid of the temp,” she reminded him. “And we can still play in the evenings.”

“I’ll buy you a ball gag,” he said. “It’ll make office sex a lot more convenient.”

“It is going to be weird going back to all that. I’m spoiled up here.”

“Good,” he replied. “I like you being spoiled.”


End file.
